


Slow Dance

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Extra Life, M/M, Rooster Teeth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5167268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles and Kerry slow dance. Its cheesy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 30 minutes I hope its ok lmao. Thank you for reading!

“I can’t believe we actually had to fucking slow dance.” Miles said as he and Kerry walked out of the Rooster Teeth building

“That was pretty funny dude. I bet tumblr is blowing up about it.” Kerry replied. The slow dance hadn’t actually gone as bad as he thought it would. He only stepped on Miles’ toes once, and Miles didn’t say anything about it, which Kerry was eternally grateful for.

“Yeah... I guess.” Miles had been pretty silent about the whole thing. Kerry worried that he messed up somehow. He didn’t know why Miles was being so quiet. Maybe Miles had a secret vendetta against slow dancing, or maybe Kerry had actually stepped on his foot way harder than he originally thought and he broke Miles’ foot . Whatever it was, Kerry was worried.

“Kerry?” Miles said and looked directly into Kerry’s eyes

“Hmm?” Kerry said and almost stopped walking before Miles rolled his eyes and continued on his way to his car.

“I asked you if you wanted to head back to my place for bit?” Miles said. Maybe Kerry was wrong, and Miles was actually fine. But it was still weird. Miles almost looked like he was blushing when he asked Kerry over. They hung out a lot after work so Kerry wasn’t sure what was up. 

“Oh. Yeah sure. I’ll take my car meet you there.” Kerry repiled

“Sounds good. See you then.” Miles said, turned, and got into his car.

 

Kerry knocked at Miles door. He had only knocked once when the door swung open. Kerry almost punched Miles in the shoulder trying to knock again on a door that had been be replaced by Miles’ body.

“Oh. Hey dude. Were you just standing there by the door?” Kerry laughed. Miles looked embarrassed.

“No... Ok... Maybe, but that’s not the point. Just come inside and have a drink.” Miles stood aside and let Kerry walk into his apartment.

They had a few drinks like normal. Miles seemed a bit more quiet than usual, but Kerry wasn’t as worried as before. Maybe Miles was trying to not use his voice as much so he could record his Jaune lines that were about four days overdue. 

Kerry got up to go to the bathroom, and when he came back, Miles had pushed his coffee table to the side, and moved his couch as far back as it could go to make more room in the living room.

“Dude, what’s this?” Kerry asked and raised an eyebrow.

“Well-I mean... Our slow dance on Extra Life... It was pretty shitty...” Miles stuttered

“Are you calling me a shitty dancer? Because I already know that dude.” Kerry laughed.

“No... I mean... Well, yeah, you are a pretty shitty dancer. But I wanted to... Try again?” Miles said. Kerry was now one hundred percent sure that Miles’ was blushing furiously. His face was bright red he was fiddling with part of his shirt. Kerry was pretty sure he was blushing just as much, if not more than Miles in that moment.

“Oh... Yeah, ok. Why not.” Kerry said. He could not believe this was happening.

Miles face lit up. “I was afraid you were gonna think I was joking. I’m glad you didn’t. That would have been really embarrassing.” Miles said and took out his phone. “Do you know any music that we can slow dance to, like actual music made for slow dancing?” Miles asked

“Why the fuck would I know any music like that?” Kerry asked. 

“Good point.” Miles said. “Here. Perfect. ‘slow dancing songs for beginners.’ Exactly what we need.” Miles selected the track and then hooked his phone up to his speakers. Slow music began to play. Miles extended his arm and offered Kerry his hand.

Kerry took Miles hand. “Can I lead this time?” Kerry asked without much hope.

“No way in hell.” Miles said with a grin, and guided Kerry into his arm. Miles placed one hand on Kerry's hip and held Kerry’s hand in the other. Kerry placed the hand that was not currently being held by Miles on Miles’ shoulder.

They swayed to the music for a bit. Kerry refused to look at Miles’ face. He was way too embarrassed. Kerry instead ended up with his head resting on Miles’ shoulder.

“I can’t believe I actually like dancing.” Kerry said. He felt Miles’ chest rise when Miles laughed.

“I hope so. I’m an amazing dancer as you can see.” Miles replied as he swayed along.

Kerry raised his head from Miles’ shoulder and looked into Miles eyes. Miles smiled down at him.

“This is really fucking cheesy dude.” Kerry said.

“I know. I fucking love it.” Miles said, and leaned down and kissed Kerry. Directly on the lips. 

At first Kerry was too shocked to say anything. Then when he realized that Miles was pulling away, he pressed himself forward. Their kiss was awkward but Kerry loved ever second of it. Their noses bumped at first, and Kerry had pushed himself forward a little too much so that their teeth hit each other. Miles brought a hand up to Kerry’s neck. Kerry held on to Miles’ other hand. It seemed as if their kiss had lasted forever, but only a few seconds had passed before they pulled apart.

“That” Miles said, exhaling a breath. “Was unbelievably cheesy. I feel like were in a fucking chick flick dude.”

Kerry giggled. “I know. Its great.” Kerry said, before he leaned in and kissed Miles again.


End file.
